Jackie and the Bella
Jackie and the Bella is the 33rd and final episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie meets a very furry cat named Bella and sings a song about her being a Bella girl. Plot Jackie and Melissa take the Travel Truck to Jackie's piano lesson until 5:00pm. Meanwhile, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah (in pigtails) and Myceil yell while riding their bikes around Jackie's House and rode away. After Jackie and her parents get home at 5:00, Melissa explains that they're about to eat dinner, but Jackie is not interesting in playing right now and will ask her again in a half hour. Jackie just went outside and is seen sitting on the sidewalk and climbs on the work truck with Fluffy. She gives Keira Fluffy when she climbs up the truck. As soon as Jackie is on top of the truck, she almost fell, but grabs the wrench to save her. Jackie then sees a very furry cat named Bella and pets and scrunches her face. She offers Keira to pet her if she wants, but not too hard. After Jackie and Keira introduce themselves to Bella, Jackie sings Bella Girl while petting Bella and telling the story about being a Bella and Goofy girl. After the song, Jackie can see that Bella is her dream pet. She wants to adopt her, but she and Keira need to teach her a new cat trick. At the doorstep, Jackie has her pink bag of coins so that Bella will grab a coin out of it with her paws. For the trick, Jackie gives Bella her bag of coins and makes her grab a coin out of it. Jackie tells Melissa that Bella grabbed a coin out of her bag. Melissa is impressed and hugs Keira while eating her Dove chocolate balls, but Melissa is not kissing her. Jackie is hungry and wants ACME's fried chicken. Melissa then tells Jackie that it's leftover and she can have some with Keira. Jackie and Keira serve fried chicken with Bella outside, but Jackie realizes that there are many dark clouds and it's about to rain soon. A moment later, thunderstorms start rumbling and raindrops start falling. Jackie and Keira are forced to eat fried chicken in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie and Keira are safe from getting wet by the storm and serve themselves fried chicken to share. Jackie decides to feed Jean her piece. Jackie then runs to Jean's seat and feeds her fried chicken. After feeding Jean fried chicken, Jackie is thirsty and leaves Keira in the cat room by herself. All of a sudden, an extremely loud scream is heard while Jackie is gone. It was just Jackie screaming for help. Keira gets mad and hits Jackie in the head. Jackie began screaming extremely loud about her head and a light switch just cut her finger. "GIVE ME A BANDAGE!!!!!" screams Jackie. Melissa is about to smack Jackie if she doesn't stop screaming, causing Jackie to run away and bite herself. Jackie then kicks her legs in the air, screaming at Melissa about her finger, but Melissa is about to dismiss Keira if Jackie doesn't stop throwing tantrums and kicking Melissa. Jackie screams "GIVE ME A BANDAGE!!!!" 3 times and Melissa will get her a bandage if she stops screaming. Jackie also screams at Melissa to get a cup of water and a napkin. While Melissa is gone, Jackie keeps crying about her finger in the cat room. Melissa immediately gets a bandage to make Jackie stop screaming and crying. She then returns to the cat room with a bandage and puts it around Jackie's finger. Soon after, Jackie felt better and Melissa kisses her in the head. After Melissa leaves, Jackie realizes that Keira is a fried chicken eater. After eating fried chicken in the cat room, Melissa is about to serve Jackie and Keira some blueberries. Jackie loves blueberries and watches Spy Kids: Mission Critical while eating blueberries. Melissa types "It's ok. She had some fried chicken and blueberries." on Messages, and types "I can think of much more wasteful ways to spend money!" on Facebook. After Jackie watches Spy Kids: Mission Critical, Melissa brings Jackie to Sam and tells him that Jackie got her finger cut from a light switch and she gave her a bandage. Sam acts like Jackie crying about her finger and blows a kiss on it. Jackie decides to show Sam a music video on YouTube called No Money by Galantis, when a girl paints her face and why do kids have animal masks. After listening to Galantis' "No Money", Jackie goes to Netflix and picks Zig & Sharko. While Zig & Sharko displays on TV, Melissa just tagged Keira to Jackie's 'Student of the Month' picture and her 2019 yearbook from her Facebook page given to MaKayla. At 7:02pm, it's time for Keira's dismissal. The episode ends with Jackie saying "bye" to Keira as Melissa walks her back to her house. Cast Songs * Bella Girl * No Money Trivia * This is the only episode Bella appears in. * This is the only episode Jackie bites herself while screaming and crying. * "Bella Girl" was the very shortened song Jackie sang to Bella. * "No Money" by Galantis was the song displayed on YouTube while Jackie is giving examples to Sam. * Bubblegum, Opal, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil don't appear in this episode, but Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil only appear in the prologue. * This is the last episode of Season 1. ** In later episodes of Season 2, Jackie's voice will be even more powerful, however, she may be still using her voice from the previous season. ** Although Jackie can't control or stop her tantrums on later episodes of Season 2, she will be able to be stopped screaming by a positive thing. ** Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil will still be present along with new kids in Season 2. Gallery Jackie's Student-of-the-Month celebration.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1